Happily Ever After or not?
by lei-mwa
Summary: Martha and Robbie have been together since they were in the bush. They are now married, with a little baby boy, but when they come back to Summer Bay for a family party, will they realise where their hearts really belong? Chptr 10 up. please review!
1. Intro Family Party

What would've happened if Martha and Robbie had gotten together during their time in the bush? What would've happened if they'd stayed together and gotten married?

Okay before I start, yeah yeah I don't own Home and Away. Also in my fic Tasha and Jack are now married, Martha and Rob have a little baby boy called Mark... Martha and Rob moved away from the bay to the city as soon as they were rescued from the bush. Mark is three months old. Please review and I'll keep writing:) Also The Believers stuff never happened. Jack never got paralysed or whatever. Belle and Lucas are still going out, and Maddie and Ric. Nothing has happened in the last 18 months (yeah as if, but only minor stuff)... and Kit was never pregnant

Martha sat at home, cradling Mark.

It was about six p.m.

Robbie walked thorugh the front door.

Martha stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey." she greeted.

Robbie picked up Mark.

Mark giggled as Robbie tickled him.

"You know what, Mum called me today. There's going to be a family party at her house in two days. Everyone is going and she wants us three to go too." he told her miserably.

"Oh no, are Jack and Tasha going to be there?" asked Martha.

They hadn't talked to Jack and Tasha since they dumped them. They hadn't talked to any people in Summer Bay at all except Beth, Alf and Ric. Robbie hadn't even talked to Maddie, Kit, Henry or Scott.

"Yeah, Jack's my stepbrother so I bet Tony will force him and Tasha to go. Normally I'd say we're busy, but I can't because Mum and Tony have had a baby. Her name's Jess. She's two weeks old. Mum said she wants us to be there, for Jess's sake." explained Robbie.

"Look, we have to face Jack and Tasha sometime. Besides, you should be there for Kit, Maddie, Scott and Henry. Hayley might be coming with Scott too, and Noah. Maddie was devastated when we moved away and think about how hurt she'll be if we don't turn up. And you might not get the chance to see Scott, Hayley and Noah again for years." Martha insisted.

"Hayley's staying in France because it's too expensive for all three of them to come over. But I think Noah will be there with Scott." Robbie said flatly.

"Noah's three and a half now isn't he? (I'm not sure how old he really is so he can just be three and a half in my fic). Loads of people will be there that we haven't seen for ages. We have to go. Just ignore Jack and Tash, come on Robbie, do it for Mark. He needs to meet his family!" Martha pleaded.

"Okay, okay, Mac."

TWO DAYS LATER

Martha and Robbie climbed out of the taxi outside Beth's house.

Martha was holding Mark.

They handed the cab driver a twenty buck note for fare and approached the house slowly.

"Just act cool, like nothing's bothering you." Robbie told Martha.

He put his arm around her.

Robbie rang the doorbell.

Maddie answered it.

"Oh my God, Rob!" she hugged him tightly.

"Hey Martha!" she squealed, hugging her quickly too.

"Mark is so adorable! Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Martha handed Mark to Maddie.

Henry walked over.

"Hey Rob, long time no see, eh?" he grinned and gave Robbie a quick hug.

"Hey, Maddie, are Scott, Noah and Kit here?" asked Robbie.

"Scott and Noah aren't coming for another few hours, but Kit is here. Hey, Kit!" yelled Maddie.

Kit grinned and bounded over.

"Rob, I've missed you heaps!" she squealed.

"Mark is so cute!"

Beth and Tony walked over.

"Hey, Tony where's Jess?" asked Martha as Beth cooed over Mark.

"Ahh she's sleeping at the moment she'll be awake in a few hours."

Suddenly Martha and Robbie spotted Jack and Tasha across the room.

"Rob, let's go say hi. Come on, we used to be married to them." Martha reminded.

"Mac. They hate us." Robbie reminded.

"Who cares, there's nothing to lose then." Martha begged.

"Fine."

Robbie and Martha walked up to Jack and Tasha.

"Hey." Martha said to Tasha.

Tasha sighed.

"Hi." she said reluctantly.

"Do you hate us?" Robbie blurted out.

"Of course we hate you! You cheated on us!" cried Tasha.

"Hate's a strong word, Tash. I don't hate you guys, but I'm not going to act like everything's alright either." Jack said softly.

"Is there any chance... that we could still be friends?" Martha asked timidly.

"Maybe." Jack replied.

"Us cheating on you guys made you find eachother. You're perfect together. I know, it still doesn't make it right but at least it turned out well in the end." Robbie reminded.

"Yeah I s'pose. I heard you guys had a baby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Kit, Maddie and Beth are in the corner cooing over her." Martha said with a smile.

"Hey, Martha let's go over and see Ric." Robbie pulled Martha by the arm gently.

"Rob! I was just starting to actually talk to Jack and you interrupted!" Martha complained.

"Tasha just admitted she hates me. It's alright for you, Jack doesn't hate you." Robbie snapped.

"Okay, Rob. Let's go find Ric."

There were about twenty or thirty people at the party.

They sat down for lunch. Beth and Tony prepared it all.

They ate slowly and socialised a lot.

Rob and Martha sat pretty much silently, except for a few words to Kit, Maddie and Henry.

When everyone had finished their meal, Martha, Jack, Henry and Ric agreed to do the washing up.

The four of them walked into the kitchen.

"Jack and Martha, you can do the washing for now, and we'll dry. We'll swop in a minute." Henry instructed.

Jack and Martha both reached for the washing cloth.

"Oh it's okay, you have it." they said in unison.

Martha smiled.

"Take it, I'll ask Beth where the other cloths are." Martha rushed off to ask Beth.

About a minute later Martha appeared with a cloth and a sponge.

"Scott just called, the plane was delayed so it only just landed. He's not going to be here for about an hour. Apparently Noah is really looking forward to seeing us all." Martha told them.

"Oh cool, I can't wait too see them both." Jack answered.

"Yeah I really want to see Scott and Noah but probably Rob and I will be going home after I've finished washing up." Martha added.

"Oh come on, Mac, why?" asked Jack.

"Jack it's really awkward with you and Tasha." Martha said softly, scrubbing a plate.

"Come on, Mac, Tasha will come round. And I still like you Martha, heaps. I was angry, sure, but you're still my friend." Jack admitted.

"Yeah but Robbie feels weird around Tash, she told him she hates him. I think he'd appreciate it if we left." Martha explained.

"Look, Tash doesn't hate Rob. She loves him. She's just angry! Come on Scott will want to see you." insisted Jack.

"Scott and I aren't close really. We were friends but he probably doesn't want me here. Just Rob. I'll go home and see Alf and Sal." Martha decided. Ric and Henry went to get another tea towel.

"Martha, I've missed you so much. Please stay and see Scott, please." begged Jack, clutching at Martha's hand.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Martha breathlessly.

"I love you Martha. That's all that matters. I love Tash too but not the same way. Please be with me!"

Next chapter, will Martha fall for Jack all over again? And which loved one dies?


	2. Josh West's Return

"Jack... I can't do this to Rob." Martha said softly.

"Come on Mac, can't you see he still loves Tash deep down? And Tasha obviously loves him, or she would've been so sad about him cheating." Jack insisted.

"But what about Mark? If I break up with Rob I won't get to see Marky as much." Martha said reluctantly.

"I know you like me. Stop worrying, just go with your heart!" Jack started kissing Martha passionately.

Martha gasped.

"Jack." she complained.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." he said quietly.

Suddenly Ric and Henry walked in.

"Martha! Jack! You're so cruel, Martha, cheating on Rob!" cried Henry.

Robbie walked in, hearing Henry.

"Martha!" he screamed.

"I wasn't kissing him back, Rob, I swear." she cried.

"Tasha, I think Jack has something to tell you!" Henry shouted.

"Henry, why are you doing this to Jack? It's like you want to ruin his life or something!" Martha cried.

"No, I just wouldn't want my partner to be cheating on me." Henry retorted.

Tasha walked into the room.

"What are you talking about, please be quick, Scott just arrived and I want to see him!" Tasha complained.

Suddenly there came a scream from in the living room, and the front door burst open.

Tasha clung to Jack.

Rob put his head quietly around the door and gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Martha hissed, terrified.

"It's Josh West." Robbie muttered.

"That's not funny Robbie! He's dead!" Martha snapped.

"He must've faked his own death then because you can see for yourself if you like." Robbie insisted.

"Fine." Martha poked her head around the door and her eyes widened.

"Told you." Robbie said.

((**_Okay so that chapter was the shortest chapter in history, but it's okay, I'm updating soon as))_**


	3. Revenge

Josh West stood in the lounge room, a gun in his hand.

"I thought you were dead!" yelled Maddie.

"I tricked everyone. You know that trick Peter Baker used, taking those drugs to make the machines say he was dead? He copied that off me." he said coldly.

"What are you here for?" Tony asked calmly.

"To kill the person who nearly killed me." Josh answered with a sigh.

Robbie gasped.

"It's okay, Tash, he doesn't know you're here. Run!" he whispered.

"Josh, the person who nearly killed you isn't here." Tony told him.

"Don't lie to me, Mr Holden. Tasha Andrews is indeed here, because I followed her here. Tasha, where are you?" Josh said with a sly grin.

"Yeah, but Tash isn't here anymore. She left to go to the city to meet a friend!" Kit lied.

Silent tears fell from Tasha's eyes in the kitchen.

Jack hugged her.

"Hey, Tasha, I'll get my gun. Don't try to run, the back door is noisy. Just wait quietly." Jack said softly.

Jack crept upstairs to get his gun.

"So, where is Tasha? I do not believe she isn't here. If she's not here, you won't mind me searching the house then, will you?" Josh grinned.

Tasha gasped.

"Run Tash! Run!" Martha hissed.

Tasha raced out the back, but it was too late. Josh saw them in the kitchen, and the door swinging open. He raced outside after Tasha. The sound of a scream, a gunshot and thump was heard throughout the house.

Martha rushed out.

"Tash!" she screamed.

There was blood spurting out of her heart.

Martha ran over and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Tash, the ambulance is on it's way." she soothed.

Josh tried to make a run for it, but Jack had just returned with his gun.

He shot him twice, once in the chest and once in the head.

Josh fell to the ground.

Everyone crowded around Tasha and tried to revive her. When the ambulance arrived, Tasha was alive, but only just. Josh was dead. They told the ambulance people that Josh had shot Tasha, then committed suicide.


	4. Truth

Robbie, Martha (she was holding a sleeping Mark), Irene and Kim paced the waiting room, waiting for news about Tasha. Jack had stayed for ages, but he wasn't there at that time, he went to bury his gun, the evidence.

It had been three hours, and everyone at the party had come and gone, but those four stayed.

Rachel walked into the waiting room.

"Rach, is Tash okay?" demanded Kim.

"She's lost a lot of blood. They've operated on her chest to take out the bullet." Rachel said softly.

"But is she going to be okay?" asked Kim.

"We're not sure. There's a possibility that she could be paralysed from the waist down." Rachel replied quietly, not looking Kim in the eye.

Robbie slumped into a chair.

"I didn't even get to tell her I still love her. I'm sorry, Mac, but she's the one I really love." Robbie told her.

"It's okay, Rob. I think Jack is really the one for me too." Martha answered.

Jack burst in the room.

"Rachel, how's Tash?" he demanded, breathless.

"Ask Kim, I gotta get back to her." Rachel rushed off.

Kim told Jack.

"Oh my God, poor Tasha." Jack sat down and stared into space.

Martha walked over.

"Jack, I'm here for you, you know that, right?" she soothed.

"Thanks, Mac." Jack answered softly.

"I think I'll go get something for us all to eat. See you in a minute, call me if anything happens." Martha told them.

"I'll come with you." Jack offered.

The two of them walked down to the cafeteria.

"You know what happened before, in the kitchen?" Martha mumbled.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack asked kindly.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That you loved me more than Tash." Martha answered.

"I love Tash a lot, but yeah I did mean it." Jack admitted.

They bought four salads.

"Are we going to do anything about it?" Martha asked, slipping her hand into Jack's.

"I don't know, do you want to do something?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, of course." Martha insisted.

"This is really not a good time to decide, what with Tash in a coma." Jack told Martha.

"Yeah, I agree."

Martha took her hand out of Jack's.

When the got back to the waiting room, Rachel was just coming out.

"Tasha has just woken up. She's really weak, so only three of you can go in at a time." Rachel told them.

"She needs a liver transplant pretty soon as well, if she doesn't get it in a few months she'll die. Her liver was harmed pretty badly when she got shot. Luckily we do have an available liver for her. However she has a condition that makes transplants very dangerous for her to have. She has about a 25 chance of death if she has it." Rachel said softly.

"Does Tash know all this?" Irene asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"Okay, Jack, Martha and Rob, you guys go in first. Kim and I will watch Mark." Irene offered.

"Thanks."

The three of them walked into Tasha's room.

"Hey." Jack greeted, squeezing her hand.

"Jack did Rach tell you I could die soon?" Tasha choked.

"Yeah, but she's going to do the best she can to save you, and she's a pretty good doctor. She didn't say it was definite you were going to die." Jack said softly.

"But if I do die, I have to tell you something first. I love you Jack, I really do, but I only got in a relationship with you to make Rob jealous. And then when you proposed I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But Rob is the one I really love." Jack nodded.

"My story is pretty much the same. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, just not that way." Jack explained.

"Rob, if I do die, I really want to know that I was with you when I died. Do you love me as well?" Tasha asked.

"Of course. You're gorgeous and nice and everything! So are you Mac, but I want to be with Tash. I'm so sorry Martha." Rob apologised.

"It's okay, Rob, really. Jack and I belong together." Martha kissed Jack quickly.

"We shouldn'tve messed with love, we were with our true love first, then we changed for some stupid reason. And now it could be too last 'cos Tash could be gone soon." Robbie said, his lips grazing Tasha's ear.

"Tasha is going to be fine, Rob, if you just believe it will happen." Martha said.


	5. Jail

The police investigated the scene at Beth's house.

"So you're saying Joshua West came back from the dead?" asked one cop in his late thirties sarcastically.

"No. He faked his own death." Tony said dryly.

"So let me get this right, he shot Tasha and then shot himself?" the cop questioned.

"Yes." Beth answered.

"Well how come he shot himself twice, in two different places? And how come the bullet lodged in his body didn't match the gun in his hand. Mr Holden, Miss Hunter, I think he shot Natasha Andrews and then a member of your family shot him, to get him back. Is that true?" the cop interrogated.

Beth started sobbing hysterically on Tony's shoulder.

"Miss Hunter, is that true?" demanded the cop.

Slowly, Beth nodded.

"Well the only person we know to have a gun who was at your party was Jack Holden. And the bullet matched the one in Josh's body." the cop said coldly, "Was it Jack?".

"Look, Jack was only trying to protect Tasha. He shot Josh before Josh shot Tasha, but on his way down, Josh shot Tash. Jack didn't mean to shoot twice, he just wanted to save his wife." Tony explained, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Jack sat in the police station, Martha by his side. It wasn't the police station he worked at.

"If you just say you shot Josh a few seconds before he shot Tasha, then they'll give you less of a sentence because you were trying to protect Tash. Tony told me that's what he told the cop." Martha whispered.

Jack nodded.

"I'm scared, Mac. I can't go to jail, I just can't!" Jack sobbed.

"Jack, you have to stay strong." Martha insisted.

"Jack Holden, could you come through now please." called a young police officer.

"Good luck, Jack." Martha kissed Jack passionately.

Martha stood outside Jack's cell.

"My trial is in a couple of months. They are going to give me bail in about half an hour, so I can go see Tash. But I have to do bail checks twice daily" Jack told Martha.

She kissed him through the bars.

"I love you." she murmured.

"Yeah, I love you too, but you better get to the hospital and check up on Tash."

((That chapter wasn't very good, but it's build up for the better ones I suppose. Thanks to everyone for reading this story and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but I'm only eleven years old in April.)


	6. Death

When Martha and Jack arrived at the hospital, Tash was having her transplant.

They'd spent pretty much all of the day before by her bedside.

Robbie was in the waiting room.

"Jack, Mum told me that the police found you out. Have you been to the police station yet?" Rob asked.

"Yeah, they gave me bail. I'm scared, Rob, I really am." Jack sat down glumly.

"It's okay, Jack." Martha put her arm around Jack and kissed him quickly.

"We'll get through this, Jack, we're strong."

Jack nodded slowly.

A nurse came out to the waiting room.

"Um, guys? It's Tasha. She didn't make it." the nurse said sadly.

Robbie started crying.

"No! It's not true! I can bring her back, just let me in there!" he sobbed, running into the room.

He jumped onto the bed and started doing compressions and mouth-to-mouth.

"Tash! Wake up!" he screamed.

Martha and Jack walked in after him, crying.

"Rob, she's gone." Martha said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Robbie lay next to Tasha and hugged her limp body.

"Tasha!" he sobbed.

Jack looked at Martha.

"We better go." Jack said quietly.

"She's your wife, Jack, you stay, I'll go." Martha answered.

"She's my wife but she didn't love me. She loved Rob."

Martha stayed at Jack's house.

"Me and Rob are going to sell our house in the city and move back here. We'll use the money to pay for a huge funeral for Tasha." Martha told Jack as she prepared dinner.

"This is like a huge dream. Nightmare, I mean. I just thought we were all invincible, you know. This is such a huge shock." Jack sobbed.

"It's okay." she rushed over to him and hugged him.

"I don't think I'll last in jail, Mac. I won't last without you." Jack sobbed.

Two days later, Martha and Jack were sitting at home.

"Stay here, I have something for you. Something that you can't take with you to jail, except in your heart and brain." Martha said, rushing to get her guitar.

She sat opposite Jack and started strumming softly.

She began to sing 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne.

"You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you   
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on   
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through 

Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through." Martha finished softly and started kissing Jack.

"Whatever happens, I'll be here for you."


	7. Cruise

"Hey, Rob, Tony and I got you four tickets for a three day private cruise. You can take three friends. Or you can go on your own if you like, if you need some space?" Beth asked.

"Thanks, Mum, but it's not going to bring Tash back. Give it to Scott or someone." Robbie answered softly.

"Come on, Rob, it might not bring Tash back but it'll feel better than sitting around at home all day." Tony insisted.

"Fine. Who am I supposed to take though?" asked Robbie.

"Jack and Martha." answered Beth.

"I can't, Jack has to do twice daily bail checks." retorted Robbie.

"Come on, Rob, there's loads of people who you could take." Tony said.

"Mum, Tony, please. I really don't feel like it." Robbie complained.

"We're not taking no for an answer, Rob. We'll gather up three other people."

One week later, Robbie, Lucas, Martha and Maddie were waiting at the wharf for the boat.

Martha hadn't wanted to leave Jack, but he had wanted her to.

_"Come on, Mac, it'll be good for you." he'd said._

Martha put her arm around Robbie.

"Tasha would've wanted you to be happy, Rob. Enjoy yourself. You're allowed to be happy again, it doesn't mean you don't miss Tash." Martha insisted.

Robbie smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard. Every time I go to enjoy something I say to myself how can I be happy when Tasha isn't here." Robbie replied.

"I know, it's hard for me too, but I could never imagine what you're going through." Martha put her arm around Robbie's neck.

The boat suddenly came into view.

It floated up, tied a rope thingy to a pole and the driver hopped off.

"Hey guys, I'll take care of your luggage. If you'd like to make your way on board and choose a bed?"

There were two rooms, each with a bunk bed.

Lucas and Maddie shared a room, and Robbie and Martha.

"I bags top bunk." Martha said to Robbie, grinning.

"No way!" Robbie started tickling Martha.

Martha giggled and fell to the ground.

He kneeled on the ground and continued tickling her.

"I'm not going to give up the top bunk, no matter what!" Martha laughed.

Robbie sat on her.

"Aww, get off you big lump!" she cried.

He rolled off and lay on the floor next to her.

Slowly and carefully, he started kissing her.


	8. Tragedy lol i suck at chapter names soz

"Robbie, we shouldn't be doing this." Martha said softly.

"I know, but it feels so right." he said, pulling her closer to him and stroking her hair.

"No, Robbie, I said we shouldn't be doing this! I'm with Jack now." Martha got up.

"I said Tash wouldn't mind you enjoying yourself, but not cheating on her like a week after she died!" Martha cried.

Rob started to sob.

"I know, Mac, I have no idea what I was thinking." he said quietly.

"I know you're confused right now, Rob. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. But it might be better if we spent some time away from eachother." Martha told him.

Martha and Maddie stood at the edge of the boat, enjoying the gentle, salty spray of water that the boat created.

"It's been a long time since me and you have had a chat." Martha said softly.

"Yeah, there's been so much stuff going on. But this is a perfect chance to get to know eachother all over again." Maddie agreed.

"I think the last time we had some one-on-one time was a few hours before me and Jack's wedding." Martha recalled.

"That was the worst day of my life." Maddie admitted.

"Yeah, me too, except for the days Flynn, Chloe and Tasha died." she choked.

"So, I heard you and Jack are planning to get married in the same church?" asked Maddie.

"We were considering it, but we're not sure." Martha admitted.

Suddenly there came a ripping sort of sound as the boat ran into a sharp rock.

A huge whole was ripped in the bottom of the boat and it started to sink.

Martha clung to Maddie as they jumped off the boat and treaded water.

"There's a tiny island about 200m away! Swim there!" Martha cried.

Her luggage was bobbing about a few metres away so she grabbed it, because it contained food and water.

It took a pretty long time to reach the island.

"Oh, God, where's Rob and Luke?" sobbed Maddie.

"I don't know, please let them be okay." Martha pleaded, lying down on the hot sand.

About ten minutes later, Lucas appeared, dragging Robbie's unconscious body.

"I brought my luggage for water and stuff, and Robbie. He's still breathing but I think he nearly drowned." Lucas explained.

Martha pulled Robbie closer to him.

"Robbie, wake up." she whispered, doing two compressions. That was all he needed, he opened his eyes weakly and coughed up water.

"Do you know what happened?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, the boat ran into rocks. Where's the driver?" asked Robbie softly.

"We don't know, and to be truthful we don't really care." Martha admitted, helping Robbie sit up.

"I'm sure there'll be help on the way." Lucas added.

"But we could be here for days. Do we have any water?" Robbie asked.

The only supplies they had were three bottles of water, a sandwich, a muesli bar, an apple, a blanket, a couple of boxes of matches and a torch.


	9. Cant think of one lol soz

It was a freezing night for the four of them, and they had to huddle together to keep warm, even with the blanket.

It reminded Martha of the days when her and Robbie were in the bush. They were so in love. She smiled just thinking about it.

She mentally slapped herself.

"You're with Jack now!" she said to herself.  
She looked around the group. They were all asleep.

She couldn't sleep.

She groaned as she thought about the #1 love of her life, Robbie. No, not Robbie, she meant Jack! Didn't she? She was extremely confused.

Jack gasped as he heard the news of the boat accident.

He was with Beth, Tony, Kit, Scott, Noah and Henry.

He fell onto his bed and sobbed onto the pillow.

Tony walked over to comfort him.

"Dad, this is the second time I've felt like this! I felt exactly the same when Mac got lost in the bush. And the sad thing is Robbie is there as well and you remember what happened last time Martha and Rob were stranded together." snapped Jack.

"Come on, it's different this time. Robbie's wife just died, he won't be loving anyone like he loved Tash for a while, and I know Rob won't betray her, or you, by getting together with Mac again." Tony insisted.

"I can't believe all the stuff that's gone on lately! First me and Mac getting back together, then Tash and Rob, then Josh West coming back from the dead, then me going to jail, then Tasha dying and now this! It's like I'll keep getting cursed as long as me and Martha are together!" Jack cried.

"Don't be silly, Jack, you and Martha are meant for eachother."

"Well, I'm starting to doubt that I'll ever find the right one for me."

"You've found her Jack, now all you have to do is keep her by your side. And that's not going to be hard to do because she loves you."

Lucas woke the others up in the morning.

"Martha, Maddie, Rob." he said softly.

Martha opened her eyes and smiled at Lucas.

"Sleep well?" she joked.

"Very well indeed, you were snoring!" he laughed.

"Shut up, I so wasn't!" Martha cried, shoving Lucas.

Lucas grinned.

Robbie looked at Martha.

"Mac, who's going to look after Mark if we die?" he asked.

"Rob, we're not going to die! But if we did, I'm sure Beth and all the others would look after her." Martha said.

She acted like she was fine with it, but inside she was worried.

She hadn't thought of that. She might never see Mark again.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

Jack sat at home with Belle and Ric. He'd called them over because they knew what he was going thorugh... a tiny bit.

"It's been a week, and they can't find them! They probably drowned." he said softly.

"They're good swimmers, I doubt they would've drowned." Belle said optimistically.

"Maybe not. They don't know exactly where the boat was when it wrecked, so it could've been anywhere in that area. I'm sure they're okay" Ric added.

Jack shrugged.

Maddie, Lucas, Robbie and Martha lay on the hot sand, tired, hungry and thirsty.

Suddenly they spotted a ship heading in their direction.

On the sand, in huge letters, they wrote 'HELP'.

The driver nodded and got onto his mobile.

Within about twenty minutes, a helicopter came to get them.

((This chapter sux I know, but I'm probably ending this story next chapter, because I'm not getting enough reviews. If you review and tell me you want me to keep going, I suppose I'll chuck a few more words together just for you! LOL! I doubt anyone will want me to keep going though... but if you do, can you please give me some story ideas? It would be much appreciated!!:)))


	10. Chapter 10

Martha sat in the helicopter, gulping a bottle of water.

Lucas was sitting next to her. Mattie and Robbie were in another helicopter. It freaked Mac out a bit to be back in a helicopter after the whole bush thing, but she didn't mind.

"It's soooo good to be rescued." she grinned at him.

"Are you still with Jack?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Martha answered.

"Well, last time when you were in the bush you dumped him. For Rob." Lucas replied.

"So basically you want me to break up with Jack and get with you?" Martha joked.

"Yeah, I suppose that's what I'm saying." Lucas admitted.

"What?! I was joking, for god's sake Luc, you're like a kid!" Martha cried.

"I'm a few months younger than you, Mac." he said coldly.

"I don't date people younger than me." she snapped.

"Come on, I know you have feelings for me." Lucas insisted.

"Aren't you like with Belle?" asked Martha.

"Mac, I'm gonna make it plain to you. I like you." Lucas told her.

"Okay, I don't care. I'm with Jack." she said, staring out the window.

"Jack is cheating on you!" he cried.

"What?!"

"It's this blonde bimbo he met at a party. He's slept with her twice." Lucas added.

"How could he!" Martha started sobbing.

"So get him back by getting with me." Lucas insisted.

((((((NEXT CHAPTER, IS LUC TELLING THE TRUTH? AND WILL MARTHA ADMIT HER FEELINGS FOR HER BOYFRIEND'S BROTHER?)))))))


End file.
